Hažlín
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Pohlad na kostol.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Hažlín | image_flag = Hazlin (vlajka).svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Hazlin COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres bardejov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Bardejov District in Prešov Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Hažlín in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Prešov Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Hažlín in Prešov Region | latd = 49 |latm =18 |lats = 06 |latNS = N | longd = 21|longm = 25 |longs = 07 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Prešov | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Bardejov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1414 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = František Olah | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 20.10 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 270 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 135 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 56.47 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 086 14 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-54 | iso_code = | website = http://obechazlin.sk/ | footnotes = }} Hažlín ( ) is a village and commune in Bardejov District in the Prešov Region of northern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1414. Geography The commune lies at an altitude of 270 metres and covers an area of 20.093 km². It has a population of about 1185 people. Genealogical resources and facts The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Presov, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1750-1896 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1852-1924 (parish B) The surname "Hažlínsky" and its variants—e.g., "Haszlinsky" (a Magyar variant)—denote one with roots in Hažlín. According to FamilySearch, the surname first appeared in the 1700s in Gaboltov and not Hažlín. Incidentally, this also makes likely that Mickey Haslin (né "Hazlinsky")'s father, George Hazlinsky, was solely Matrilineally Jewish and not Jewish because of both parents (This is important to note because George Hazlinsky and his brothers were maternal siblings of a Katherine Ushinsky Gajdos, née Uszinskyovà; and she was Jewish through both her own paternal line and her and George's maternal line, that of Zsuzsanna "Anna" Jaszová Haszlinskyová Uszinskyová Great-granddaughter of Michael Gaydos (See following footnotes.) The initial name that was given to said great-granddaughter was "Anna Hazlinsky". At the same time, "Yzchinski" was the initial name given for Katherine's maiden name. Both initially-given names were given by a granddaughter of Katherine Gajdos. (Among Anna's other children were Katherine's point of contact at [[Philadelphia], Marion Hazlinski (later Martin Hazlinsky)];Death Certificate of Martin HazlinskyFamily Tree Records For George Hazlinsky. His mother is listed as "Zuzan Jass" in one tree.Death Certificate of Joseph Hazlinsky the Younger. A brother named Joseph had died in his first year. and Katherine truthfully gave his name, whereas she gave "Maria Uscianski" in order to conceal her Jewish heritage.Great-granddaughter of Michael Gaydos (1901-1977), a son of Katherine Ushinsky Gaydos (b. 1872-1874, d. 1944). According to one of his grandsons, he would claim that he was Russian only because he worked in the Russian Orthodox Church. The grandson's claim, which he stated that he used to dismiss his grandfather's claim, proved to be a lie.). One of Michael's brother's obituaries also lists their mother's maiden name as "Ushinsky", which should have been Americanized to "Uszinsky" from Magyar. The "Ushinsky" Americanization, however, was deliberate.) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hazlin_Bardejov_PV_Saros_Saris.html'Surnames' of living people in Hazlin] Category:Hažlín Category:Villages and communes in Bardejov District Category:Established in 1414 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia